Loving Revenge
by Ashdancerlbp13
Summary: A big guy that I recognized as District 2 comes out and throws Sean to the ground. He runs a blade across his neck and the blood starts coming out. "I'll miss you." That's the last thing he says before I hear a cannon go off. "When I'm Sean's age those games are mine." Only 10 short years till I'm 17 and everyone in the Capitol is going to remember Sean's name. My brother won't die
1. Prolouge

"Sean hold up! I want to go with you guys too!"

"Finn, Annie! Seph's going to come with us okay." Sean really needs to figure out his inside voice. Mommy always used to say that when you're inside you don't want the Capitol to hear you so you need to be quiet.

"Yeah that's fine just hurry up. We only have a hour until the reaping," said Annie.

We all get to the beach. It's so pretty with the big waves crashing on the rocks and the sand burning my feet. I love it. This is home. I walk over to the edge of the water. There are tiny fishies in the water swimming around my feet. I'm about to try and grab one of the fishies when I hear Seany say something weird.

"Okay, Finn I know you got reaped already but this goes for you too. No matter what, if the Hunger Games takes one of us as tribute we will take these necklaces as our token. So that when we get into the arena we won't forget who we are or where we come from."

Annie keeps on going," To tell ourselves the games will never change us and to give us hope" she says as she grabs Finn's hand. "We never take them off!"

The three of them hug. So those were Hunger Game necklaces? I don't get it. Why would they want necklaces to go to a reaping? Is there something I'm missing? From what mommy and daddy used to tell me before they went to heaven was that 24 boys and girls were picked to go live a happy life in the capitol. Whenever the Hunger Games where on the TV they would make me go to my room though. This is all so strange.

*Later at the Reaping*

I'm standing in the crowd with Finn. Sean and Annie told me that when Finn went to the capitol he won because he had the prettiest face and everyone in the capitol loved him. Since they loved him he only gets to come visit us once in a while. That was two years ago when I was five. I know though now that I'm a big girl that they just didn't want Finnick to stay away from his friends. The Capitol isn't that mean.

A big colorful lady walks on stage and Annie's name is called. Then they call my brother's name. Both of them look really scared and Finnick looks like he's about to cry. Maybe something is up with the Hunger Games. "Finnick? Is something bad going to happen?" He just nods and picks me up.

We ran over to the Justice Building to say our goodbyes. Finnick explained to me what the Hunger Games were on the way over. Killing kids? Really? That is sickly. Then it hit me. My brother and my almost big sister, Annie, were going to die. The tears started coming out.

"No no no! You listen to me Sephon. I am going to be their mentor this year. So I'm going to watch over them and I swear to you one of them will come back. Now don't cry darling we can get through this." Finnick was leaving too?!

I found my brother crying on a chair. "Sean!" We hug each other so tightly like it was the last time we would. It probably is the last time. He places me on his lap and I snuggle into his neck. "I'm not coming back bro. When we go into the games I'm going to do everything so that Annie can come back to you. I know you two love each other." Seany just said he was going to die and Finns crying. I've never seen either of them look so weak and vulnerable ever.

"There's one thing I want you to do for me though." Finn looks up for a bit. "Just take care of Sephon you're all she's going to have now." We all hug one last time before Finn, Annie, and Sean get on a train to the Capitol. The peacekeeper takes me to the orphanage where I would stay for the next two weeks.

*Games*

I'm sitting on the orphanage's floor watching the games. It makes me sick to my stomach to see kids being killed on the TV for everyone to see. There is so much blood and now I understand why mommy and daddy never let me watch this. The television shows Sean's face. He looks so weak and fragile and then a big guy that I recognized as District 2 comes out and throws Sean to the ground. He runs a blade across his neck and blood starts coming out. I'm numb. I can't scream or cry. All I feel is grief inside but I'm shocked into silence. "Sephon" I hear my name and notice it's Sean. He sounds so close. I miss him so much and he isn't going to ever say my name again. "I'll miss you." That's the last thing he says before I hear a cannon go off. Grief and rage is all I feel as I storm around the orphanage. "When I'm Sean's age those games are mine." Only 10 short years till I'm 17 and everyone in the Capitol is going to remember Sean's name. My brother won't die in anybody's mind.

In the end Annie came back home, but she was never the same. She often has nightmares and covers her ears re- living the scenes from the games. I moved in with her and Finn in the Victor's Village once the games were over and we both suffered together. I'm only 7 and I've lost my mom, dad, and brother to the games. Why did Finnick have to tell me everything?


	2. Chapter 1

The Ocean's so beautiful. It's sad to think I'm not going to see it for a while. The day has finally come. The day that I volunteer. The day Sean's death will be avenged. The bell ring meaning that there's an hour until the reaping begins. I arrive at Annie and Finnick's, well mostly Annie's since Finn isn't around much, home and change into my finest dress. The white fabric reaches right above my knee. It looks good against my sun kissed skin. I'm not the same naïve girl I was when I lost my brother I think to myself as my face is reflected in the mirror.

Annie's downstairs covering her ears. She's told me how she relives the horrors of her time in the arena almost every time this happens. When she got back she broke down when she saw me. My brother got Annie to safety when the District 2 career was chasing them both in the last 3. Sean was so close to coming home but he made that promise to Finnick. Whenever Annie has a breakdown I have to relive that scene with her.

"Annie I'm going to go now." She instantly snaps out of it and looks back at me. Her expression is blank for a while and then refills with sadness. I hate seeing her like that she's basically my big sister and now the only thing close to family.

"Sephon, I know you can win this. Come back to us." There's a pause as she tries to gather what she wants to say next. "I love you." We hug for the last time since she refuses to go to the reaping. Too many memories for her.

The blood from my finger seeps out as the peacemaker presses it on a piece of paper to be scanned. Once it comes back positive I go over to sit with the other 17 year olds. Vitali, our district's escort, walks on stage followed by Finnick and Mags. She looks even more ridiculous this year in all blue! Her skin is even blue and she has a huge starfish in her hair. Oh my!

"Welcome, Welcome! We have a special treat today. A video! It has been brought to you all the way from the Capitol!" Thank goodness this is the last time I'll have to watch this from the audience.

The video ends the same way it has since I can remember. "Now wasn't that wonderful." No seeing images of District 13 and the rebellion is not wonderful. "Well, let's pick our female tribute shall we." She walks over to the bowl that holds all the children's names.

"Aqua Nobling," Vitali announces. The poor girl walks towards the stage shaking. I might as well get it over with now. "I Volunteer!" I shout "My oh my! A volunteer! Come up here my darling".

I climb up the steps that I've been waiting to climb since the day I vowed to win these games. I know I'm prepared so why do I feel so nervous right now? Subconsciously, I'm playing with Sean's necklace. "What's your name miss?" The necklace. The only thing I have that's Sean's. Sean. "Sean- uh uh I mean Sephon Valentine". I just said my name was Sean in front of all of Panam. Great, I probably look like the dumbest tribute here.

"Well, let's give a hand for District four's volunteer Sephon!" No one applauds and even the ocean seems to fall silent for a split second.

"Now for our male tribute. . . Roman Lynch!"A small boy, who looks no older than 13, walks onto the stage. This is just cruel. We shake hands and the blue frenzy walks us into the justice building. I remember crying in this same room when I said goodbye to him. It seems as if the clock decides to tick slower just for me. No visitors, as expected. Finally, the peacemakers come escort me to the train station. As I step up the metallic steps I get a final glimpse of my home. Fisherman in the blue ocean, golden sand, all the things that make district four so special to me.

"Okay you two this train travels at 320 mph so feel free to explore around. Oh! And your rooms are down the hall and to the left. We'll be in the Capitol lickity split". My room is definitely the first place I'm going. I seriously need to take a shower.

The size is the first thing that gets me. You could fit half of the district in here! The room is covered in all white with occasional spots of blue and green. I guess they were going for a more home-ish look. While the shower was relaxing it's extremely difficult to work. Like, what were the Capitol people thinking? Aside from that there's nothing to do. I _could_ go and hang out with Finnick. Yeah, I'm going to go see Finn.

He's sitting on his bed watching replays of the reapings. Why exactly? I don't know. "Hey come in if you want. Don't just stand in the door way." Well looks like I'm going to be watching the reapings. He rewinds it to the very beginning and pauses it.

"Okay, we need to prepare for the games. So I want you to watch the reapings and tell me exactly what you plan to do. We'll figure out your angle and all that tomorrow." So that's how I spent the next hour. A tall boy and a blonde girl walk on stage from District 1. A trident or arrow can take him down easily. A very tall and well-built blonde boy walks on followed by a small girl from 2. She looks no older than 15 but she has to be good at something to volunteer. I seriously can't think of how to kill them right now." I'm going to join the careers Finn so can we skip them?" He agrees and the decision making continues. I answer bloodbath for every tribute with the exception of the make from 11 and the girl from 12. This might not be so bad after all. Eventually, I fall asleep on Finnick and wake up with my head on his lap and him "braiding" my hair. Back home in 4 we used to lay down like this and just talk. He was my second big brother almost. Vitali walks in just then with the prep team. They all look so sick with jealousy that Finnick and I just burst out laughing.

Viatli announces, "We're pulling into the Capitol so come on out my darlings." One peek out the window and it's like I'm looking at a rainbow. They're cheering and waving! What's wrong with them? I step out of the train first and wave at the crowd of colorful citizens. It's actually pretty fun until I feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise. I whip my head around to find a pair of icy blue eyes belonging to the boy from 2. He smirks at me before stepping off the platform of his train. The crowd instantly loves him and he poses for pictures with the Capitol creatures. They start to chant his name. "Cato! Cato! Cato!" He sends one more look my way before being completely enveloped by the citizens.


End file.
